The fighters and the fool
by A1eXtheWr1Ter
Summary: 8th story. The tale of a boy and his two Megas, a lucario and a lopunny. The two are deeply greatful of the boy's action in taking them in when they were in need, as the time they spent together increases, so does their affection for him. Contains lemon. Copyright I don't own Nintendo.


The fighters and the fool.

9

**(Couldn't think of a name for the guy, so I went with my own, hope you don't mind. Enjoy.)**

"You're an idiot sometimes master." blair said to her trainer as she carried his wounded body on her back.

"What in your right mind makes you think you can fight a bunch of lucario." she said to him.

"Dominance over the females." he said to the mega lopunny with a slight giggle.

"That better be a joke or Clair is gonna murder you, come on, let's get you back home before you die of blunt force trauma." she said to him with a sigh.

"Clair is gonna kill me before the loss of blood does." he said to her, mentioning the mega lucario who would be bound to be pissed off.

"Most likely." she said as their small log cabin came Into sight.

"**Alex**!" a voice yelled from inside the cabin as the doors swung open and a mega-lucario ran towards them angrily.

"Let me free, I've already been beaten up by enough today!" Alex squealed In terror as he tried to get off Blair's back.

"Idiot! You're giving me a bad reputation!" she said as she slowed down to a stop in front of them.

"Try not to hit him, he might die." Blair said as she sighed.

"Okay I'll try not hit him... Too hard." she said as she picked up the weakened human off the lopunny's back.

"You're an idiot you know that." Clair said to him as she brought him to the hot spring behind their house.

"I thought you said you liked me that way." Alex said with a mischievous smile.

"Well you keep picking fights with my kind and you'll be brain dead in no time." she said as she put him down.

"Don't look, I'm undressing down to my boxers." he said as he looked at her to make sure she didn't look.

"Fine, not like I haven't seen you in just your boxers before." she snickered as she turned around.

She peered over her shoulder when he wasn't looking to look over his body, being that he owned two fighting types, he trained with them too. Making his body stronger in the process and toning his body, he still wasn't enough to fight a lucario though.

"Hehe your body is nothing like my species but it's good enough." she said under her breath as she giggled.

"Ahh." Alex said as he jumped into the water and felt all the tension in his body melt away.

"Why don't you get in?" he asked Clair.

"I am." she said as she backed away and ran into the sauna, yelling "Cannonball!" as she landed in the water.

"Come on, this is supposed to be relaxing." he said as waves rippled from where she had jumped in.

"Shut it before I beat you up." she said as she laid against the side next to him.

"Where did Blair go?" he asked her.

"Like I know." she said as se shrugged.

~to Blair~

"I hope they didn't hear that, I've got to get a hold of myself, that's the 5th time this week." she cursed as she did her best to get up as her body was shaky from her just pleasuring herself.

"I need to find out a way to tell him or I'm going to go mad." she said as she did her best to regain her composure.

~back to Clair and Alex~

"Stop it clair!" Alex giggled as the lucario tickled him into submission.

"NO!" she said as she increased speed, making him squirm.

"Please! Please! I'll do anything!" he said as he squirmed and squealed.

"Anything huh?" she said as she stopped and let him free.

She stood up with a hand on her hip and another on her chin as she tapped her foot lightly into the ground.

"Hmm... Oh! I know. How about we do some sparring?" she said as she looked at him happily.

"So I can add broken bones to the list of things I've got messed up by lucario today, I'd rather not." he said as he walked away.

"It's just a friendly spar and you know that I can become assertive." she said as she grabbed his shoulder.

"Fine." he said with a groan as he got into a fighting position.

"Yay." she said as she got into her fighting position.

They started by throwing a couple of punches at each other, most of them missing. Clair used low sweep and knocked Alex onto the ground, before he could get up Clair had already pounced on him.

"Ok you win, can you get off now." he said as he squirmed to get out from underneath her.

"No, I've been waiting the longest time for this." she said as she pressed his hands down with a paw and sat down on his lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

(lemon ahead!1!1!)

"Oh you'll see and just go with it." she said as she reached back and rubbed his crouch region.

"CLAIR!" he said as he shot up and saw what she was doing.

"Just go with it." she purred as she pushed down his pants to reveal his boxers with the tip of his penis sticking out.

"Clair, why are you doing this?"he asked her nervously.

"I've been in love with you sweetheart, and now I'm going to be your mate." she said as she slowly stroked his meat.

"Clair let go." he said sternly.

"Just go wi-" she said before he overpowered her and pushed her onto her back.

"I'm in charge, I'm the trainer." he said as he pinned her to the ground.

"Well then master, take charge." she said as she gave him a kiss.

"I will." he said as he let her get up.

She bent down and took his entire dick into her mouth.

"Just like that." he said as he pushed her head down each time she sucked.

She sucked as he pushed down and in no time he came deep into her mouth, she swallowed it all and made sure she got it all.

"Now it's time to seal the deal." she said as she stood over him and grabbed his shoulders as she slowly bent down.

She slowly aimed herself on top of his cock and prepared to take it all inside her.

"I know it's gonna hurt so don't hold back." she said as she took it inside her.

They both moaned in ecstasy as a new sensations surged through their bodies.

"Like I said don't hold back." Clair said as she slowly picked herself up and brought herself down.

"Fine then." he said as he pushed her onto her back and thrusted into her.

"YES! Just like that!" she moaned as he thrusted into her at faster speeds and with more force.

"Oh my god, I didn't know it felt this good!" she thought to herself.

He moved his hands over her hips and caressed her, making her feel even hornier.

"Don't you dare pull out!" she moaned as he thrusted into her at a steady pace but with more force.

"Yes more!" she moaned as he hilted into her and shot his load into her womb.

She couldn't stand this new pleasure and she too orgasmed making him cum even more inside her.

"That was amazing." she said between breaths.

"Does that mean you're gonna be nicer to me now?" he asked her as he got up.

"Maybe." she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh by the way, I'm not the only Pokemon in this house with the hots for you." she said as she tried to get up and walk to her room.

"Let me help you." he said as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room.

"Thanks, you probably did it just so you can get another kiss didn't you?" she asked him mischievously.

"Maybe." he said with a smile.

She gave him another kiss and he left the room to go see Blair who was in the kitchen.

"Hey Blair." Alex said as he gave her a hug from behind, making her squeal in surprise.

"Warn me before you pop up behind me." she said as she continued cooking.

"I will." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Just fuck me already!" Blair thought to herself.

"Hey Blair, what do you think about me?" he asked her, baiting the trap set for his plan.

"Well you act like an idiot a lot but you're sweet and kind, you're also handsome when you don't have a bloody nose." she said with a nervous snicker.

"Hehe well my little bunny, you're quite cute when you squeal." he said as he caressed her.

"What are you trying to do?" she said between quiet moans.

"I'm just letting my little bunny know that I love her." he said as he slowly reached her hips and caressed around them.

"Do you really?" she said nervously.

"Yep." he said as he picked her up and turned her around to face him.

"Let me show you." he said as he kissed her, surprising her but she didn't refuse it.

"When did you become such a flirt?" she said as he broke the kiss.

"Clair taught me." he said as he caressed her legs up to her hips.

"You better not just give Clair that treatment." she said as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Let's go to a more appropriate area." he said as he picked her up and brought her to their bedroom.

(lemon!2!1!1)

"It's my first time so please be gentle." she said as he laid her down on the bed.

"I will be." he said as he undressed and laid down beside her.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." she told him.

"What made you start?" he asked her.

"One time when we were sleeping together your cock rubbed against my butt while I was sleeping and it turned me on, I've been kinda in love with you since you took us in." she said as kissed him.

"It's going to be doing a lot more than rubbing up against your butt now." he said as he pushed her on her back and spread her legs.

"Don't tease me." she said as she looked away shyly.

"I'm not one for foreplay but I'll do it for you." he said as he licked at her vagina which was already leaking.

She moaned as he continued to lick at her entrance, which was giving of a scent of flowers and berries and tasted amazing. He slowly fingered her as he reached up and grabbed one of her breasts, making her squeal. She had always kept the things under a puff of fur so he could never see just them but he had always wanted to, from the looks of it she had C sized breasts.

After a while of the foreplay she had her orgasm, coating his hand with her juices.

"It got all over the sheets." she said with a annoyed groan.

"Don't worry about it, I Like how it smells." He told her as he crawled on top of her.

"So we are going to start that part now?" she asked as she looked down and gasped.

"It's so big, do you think it will hurt me?" she asked him nervously.

"Clair took it in her earlier and she didn't have any problem with it." He told her.

"Well I don't mind the pain, just because it's you." she said with a weak smile.

"I'll be as gentle as possible." he told her as he slowly poked at her entrance and gained a little entry.

She nodded nervously and he thrusted into her, making her grit her teeth and cry.

"I'm sorry." he said as he tried to pull out of her.

"No, I'm okay. I'm a big girl, I can do this." she said as she regained her composure.

"Okay then big girl." he said with a smile and thrusted into her.

She moaned as he thrusted into her and fondled her breasts at the same time. He pumped into her at a faster pace as he took one of her nipples and suckled on it. She squealed in delight from all the pleasure she was getting.

"I can feel him so far in and it feels so good!" she thought to herself as her lover thrusted into her faster and faster.

"If you keep going like this, I wont be able to handle it." she said to him as he continued to fuck her.

"Then let's do it together." he said as he slowed down and thrusted into her harder than before.

"Oh my god, I always imagined it would feel good but never like this!" she thought to herself.

"Blair I can't take it anymore." he said as he thrusted into her one last time and shot his load inside her womb.

"I can't either!" she said as she felt her orgasm hit her at the same time.

She could feel all his cum inside her womb as they both came. Her walls tightened around him making him shoot more inside her. After a minute or so it faded away and he collapsed onto her chest.

"That was awesome." he said as his head laid on top of her breasts.

"Yeah." she said to him before she noticed he was already asleep.

"Damn idiot, but you're my idiot." she said with a smile as she fell asleep.

"I guess nows a good time for Clair to learn how to cook." She thought to herself.

~~~~time skip~~~~

"Hey, why are you cleaning the sheets? I thought I told you I like the smell." Alex said as he sat on the couch.

"Well we've got to clean them sometime." Blair said as she brought the sheets to the laundry room.

"Fine then, I'll just reapply the smell later tonight." he said jokingly.

"Yeah sure, if you want a couple more bunearys running around." she said as she shot him a glare and walked away.

"You two are the cutest couple." Clair laughed as she sat next to him and watched her daughter run around on the floor.

Ever since their romp, Clair and Blair had children. A male and female Riolu and female buneary who was asleep on Alex's lap.

"Will they have the same speech skills as you and Blair?" Alex asked Clair.

"I'm not sure." she said to him.

"They could, being that their father is a human or from the experiments done on me and Blair by the Alpha association all those years ago." Clair thought to herself, she had never told Alex of the experiments.

"Ok, y'all want to go to the sauna." he asked the two riolus who were playing together on the floor and the sleeping buneary on his lap.

He got the usual happy yips and a lazy one from his daughter asleep on his lap. They had named the twin riolus, Soul and Lina. The buneary was named Sidney who was incredibly lazy, like her father. He brought the three to the backyard sauna and they all jumped in.

"Hm, I wonder how life would be without him." Clair said as she propped her feet up and relaxed.

"Would probably suck." She concluded.

She found herself thinking about the experiments again and the other Pokemon she had seen in their, who she hoped escaped like her and Clair.

"Namira, I wonder how you are?" she thought to herself about the absol that had escaped with them from that wretched laboratory.

"Have you found a family?"


End file.
